Doctor Fell
by JaketheJabberwock
Summary: a murderer disguised as a plague doctor begins to pursue the dynamic duo, intent on dissecting holo. Please rate and review Cheers- jaketheripper
1. Chapter 1

the Plague Doctor chuckled as he slid the scalpel down the chest of the victim he had strapped to the table, she screamed as she felt her skin pierced, she began to cry as she was pulled open for him to see, the manic silver eyes behind the goggles intent on what he saw, the woman looked like she was trying to scream, but the shock and morphine was beginning to settle in, her eyes grew steady and her mouth went slack, she could no longer feel the pain of her wounds, nor could she feel the wounds inflicted on her by the plague, after an hour of pulling organs out and inspecting them, the doctor nodded, "well, miss beucannon, I must say that you are going to die, but not without any advancements, I have discovered the origin of the virus and i will make a note of this later."

with that, he left the house, this is Doctor fell, he is not a real plague doctor, whilst his garb is similar, his mask is painted black and he carries more weapons than any plague doctor, he also has augmented himself to give himself a demon's strength, a demon's speed, limited telekinesis, immunity to diseases and cancelation of special powers, he scours the countryside, ravaging villages to feed his lust for murder and bloodshed, and today, he became especially distracted.

a cart rode by him on the road, a couple arguing, not much to see, however, when the doctor looked with his scrutinizing eyes, he saw amongst the woman's red hair, two fox ears, he grew curious and began walking faster to catch up with the cart.

yes, indeed they were fox ears, they had no idea he was watching, he just watched as they twitched and moved about with the woman's mood, "Intriguing." he said in his sandpaper voice, "I wonder what her insides look like."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lawrence?"

the grey haired man sighed, "Yes Holo?"

"there has been a Plague Doctor Following us for a few hours now."

Kraft Lawrence looked over his shoulder and indeed, there was a plague doctor following them, on foot no less.

"it's alright, he's probably just doing what plague doctors do."

"which is?"

Lawrence looked at Holo, "they do what they can to help plague victims."

Holo's ears twitched and she put her hood up, "I do not like the smell of that man."

Lawrence chuckled, "I know what you smell, but no, he's just a doctor."

Holo eyed the doctor for a while, she smelled blood on him, fresh blood, "I do not think he is a doctor..he smells of blood, can we go faster please?"

Lawrence sighed and shook the reigns for the horse to move faster, soon the Doctor was lost from sight, she leaned on him, "thank you, Lawrence."

he sighed and she kissed him on the cheek, "you know i would never let you get the plague, as long as you are with me, you are safe."

Lawrence chuckled, "thank you Holo."

Doctor Fell wasnt about to lose them, he was running at top speed after them, although he was loosing them, he growled as he slowed down.

soon the doctor had lost sight of them, he growled but kept walking down the road, following the tracks, "this should be fun."

**the next town over**

finally Holo and Lawrence reached the town they had been seeking, Lawrence began making deals and eventually they tired and went to the inn to get some rest.

in the midst of the night, the good doctor arrived, his silver eyes shining with malice as he drew two sickle shaped knives from his pouch, hidden under his cloak as he ventured through town.

soon a townsman walked up to him holding a wooden cudgel, "we don't welcome your kind here, Plague Doctor! go spread your disease somewhere else!"

in a flash of steel, the man's entrails were on the ground, in another flash, his throat had been cut, the man fell to the ground and the doctor simply continued walking.

"where could they be..."


	3. Chapter 3

it was nearly midnight when Holo shook Lawrence from his sleep, "Lawrence! lawrence!"

the merchant opened his eyes blearily, "hm? wha?"

she was panicking, her tail bristling, she looked around frantically, "the Plague Doctor...he's HERE!"

Lawrence sighed and sat up, "Listen Holo, he's a doctor, I don't know what you're worried about."

she grabbed him and shook him, "i told you, HE'S NOT A DOCTOR!"

Lawrence sighed and stayed her hands, "ok, ok, lets say he's not a doctor, what is there to worry about?"

there was a scream from across the street from the inn and Lawrence looked out the window, he saw the plague doctor, holding aloft a man that seemed to be dead, the plague doctor's left hand was imbedded it the man's chest, and Doctor Fell was holding the man by his ribcage.

"what the hell?"

Holo whined and her tail tucked between her legs, "we need to leave, NOW!"

Lawrence looked at her, he felt like he was about to vomit, "y-yes...we do...get your things...we'll go to the stable immediatley..."

Holo suddenly had an idea, "why don't we just rouse a rabble? a mob!"

Lawrence's face brightened up, "yea! that will take care of him!" he looked at Holo, who looked absolutely terrified, "well...still pack up...we might have to move..."

the merchant shot down the stairs and ran to the barkeep, "there's a murderer outside!"

the barkeep laughed, "what?"

Lawrence gestured frantically to the door, "we need to get a bit posse together and rush him!"

the barkeep growled, "if you're crying wolf I'll have you hung, but i see from the look on your face that you're not joking..."

"so you'll help?"

the barkeep got a large sword from his mantlepice and began knocking on doors, explaining the situation, soon about 15 able bodied men had assembled and walked out of the door to meet the Doctor.

suddenly a scream was heard, the door slid back open, a large man had been impaled into the door by a long throwing knife, Lawrence looked into the man's dying eyes and knew that they needed to go.

Lawrence ran up the stairs to see Holo holding his backpack, a hopeful look oh her face, he took her hands and kissed her, she blushed as he tugged her down the stairs, "we need to get to the stables."

the exited the building to see the crowd converging on the doctor, he had out two shortswords, Holo pulled her hood over her face and allowed Lawrence to lead her to the cart, suddenly something collided with her, she fell forward with a cry, Lawrence turned to see the lower half of a man, it looked like it had been torn from the rest of it's owner, he pulled Holo to her feet and the two ran for the cart, as they turned the corner, they heard the doctor laughing maniacally as he tore through the crowd.

once they reached the stables, Lawrence hastily lashed the horse to the wooden structure as he hefted Holo into the back, "Stay low."

she obeyed wordlessly as she smelled blood on her cloak, she shuddered and curled into the fetal position.

soon Lawrence lashed the horse with a whip and it took off into the night, they believed they were home free, however, a blade impaled itself in the wooden frame of the cart, Lawrence realized they had stopped, he looked back to see the doctor holding a rope attatched to the blade, "thought you could get away this time?"

suddenly, a rage boiled up in Holo, she stood up in the cart and howled at the doctor, the gale force sending him off his feet, Lawrence whipped the horse and it left the scene at a gallop, leavign the bewildered plague doctor behind.

Doctor Fell stood to his feet and took notes, "a howl...so not fox ears...wolf ears...the man traveling with her...a lover? a slave? a love slave? we shall soon see..."

with that, he walked after them, once more following their tracks, whilst wiping the blood from his uniform.


	4. Chapter 4

soon Lawrence and Holo were far from the village, the blade still stuck in the frame of the cart, Holo was shivering and Lawrence looked back at her, "Holo...are you ok?"

at this, she came to her senses and tore her cloak from her, she threw the bloodied shred of cloth out the back of the cart, "RRRAAHH!" she began to cry and Lawrence stopped the cart as she leapt out, "Holo, what-" suddenly she began yanking off her clothes as red fur grew over her body, Lawrence understood, blood triggered her transformation, he could only imagine how hard it was to hold it in until they had escaped, she was still shivering, her gigantic wolf tail tucked between her legs, she hurried back to Lawrence and rubbed her nose against him, she snuffled and he saw tears flowing from her gigantic wolf's eyes, he hugged her muzzle as he tried to calm her down with kind words and careful strokes, "it's ok, we got away."

Holo whined like a distressed dog, Lawrence had never seen her like this, but then again nothing like this had ever happened, he waited for her to calm down and she eventually shrank and took her pseudo human form once more, she put her underwear, dress and hat back on as she trembled, "I'm sorry, Holo."

she snapped around, looking at him with her fierce apple red eyes, they were full of tears, "DON'T apologize...you...you got me out of there...you shouldn't apologize..." she embraced him and he patted her on the back as he stroked her hair, "It's hopefully over now."

Holo sat up front this time as Lawrence lashed the horse again and it galloped into the distance once more.

little did they know that it was far from over, a few hours behind them, but still following on their trail was the silver eyed doctor, he was checking his syringes, "hm...im low on strychnine...should go buy some...later..." he made a note in his medical journal, "morphine is fine...I still have a few needles full of hydrochloric acid...I need a few more syringes of cyanide...otherwise it's good."

he put the case back in his satchel and began to check his knives for sharpness, slicing into the leather of his left arm, after the first 8 blades he came across a dull scalpel, "useless." he tossed it over his shoulder, he chuckled as the bleeding in his arm stopped and the skin sealed up, "healing factor still going strong...what's this..?" he bent over and picked up Holo's discarded cloak, he pulled up his mask to reveal an old face, laughter lines and grey hair were exposed once more to the open air, he took a whiff of the blood, "smells like last night, this was definitely her..." he took a long drawn out sniff at the hood, "she uses berry shampoo..." he took another sniff, "sparingly...she smells like wet dog, must've been sweating...cant say I blame her..."

he flipped the cloak around and took another whiff at the lower portion, his eyes narrowing, "and she soiled herself...classy..."

he tossed this aside and continued on his way, lowering the mask back on to his face as he walked.

Holo was leaning on Lawrence's shoulder, she was feeling her stomach, she looked back up at Lawrence as if about to say something, but she seemed to think better of it, Lawrence smiled, "So, Holo, do you know anything about this...doctor?"

she looked as if she were about to start arguing and Lawrence backtracked, "or not doctor...?"

Holo sighed, "I must admit I have never heard anything about this man...this murderer..."

Lawrence stroked her hair, "Let's go to another town, I need to get the money I spent on that room back."

Holo nodded, "I agree...we need more money."

soon they pulled into another town to try to do business.

with the doctor not so far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Holo sat next to lawrence in the room, they had warned the barkeep about their pursuer and Lawrence had bought a sword, though he had seen what the doctor could do and wasn't so sure he could do anything to keep him away from them.

Holo looked up at the man, he was looking worriedly down at the blade in his hands, she put a hand on them, "you didn't have to go and buy a sword to protect me, Lawrence."

he hugged her, "I'm taking precautions."

Holo blushed as he hugged her, her crimson eyes glistening with tears, "Lawrence...there's something i need to tell you."

Lawrence looked down at her, "yes?"

tears began streaming down Holo's face, still looking at Lawrence, "Lawrence...do you remember that night...after the storm...what we did?"

Lawrence held her close and nodded, smiling softly, Holo nuzzled into his shoulder, "Lawrence...I'm pregnant..."

Lawrence's eyes widened, "oh...man..."

Holo looked up at him, "Lawrence?"

he looked down at her, at the glistening eyes full of tears, and he softened, he could never stay angry at her, he hugged her close, "that's amazing..."

she smiled and more tears came, but these were happy tears, she hugged him tighter as the sun set, he laid in bed next to her that night and there was a knock on the door, Lawrence got up carefully as not to wake Holo, the barkeep opened the door, "Lawrence, you're unwanted visitor has been sighted at the city gates."

Lawrence's face drained of color, "n...no...but we lost him!"

there was a scream outside and the barkeep ran to the window just in time for someone's face, minus the rest of the head, splatter and stick to the glass, the Barkeep ran downstairs and Lawrence shook Holo awake, she woke with a start and her tail bristled, "no...not him again..."

they were getting packed, Lawrence had just shouldered his backpack when they heard a scream right out the front door, he rushed Holo downstairs and out the back, they ran to the stables once more and began to make preparations.

suddenly the horse winnied and blood gushed from it's side, it fell to reveal the doctor, his entire arm caked in the horse's blood, "there you two are."

Lawrence drew his sword and stepped in front of Holo, "you won't touch her!"

Doctor Fell tipped his head to the side a bit, his silver eyes studying the grey haired man, "kraft Lawrence."

Lawrence was taken aback, "y-you know me?"

the doctor shook his head, "I dissected your ex wife."

Lawrence paled even more and the doctor began to pace, "you know, Lawrence, you never really know someone until you've experienced them in their last moments, so in many ways i know your ex better than you ever did."

Lawrence tensed, the blade rising, "how do you know me then?"

the doctor smiled, "she kept whimpering, like you were going to come and save her, it would have been funny if it weren't so pathetic, "lawrence, help me!" "oh lawrence!" "Make it stop Lawrence! Please!" It was annoying."

Lawrence's eyes filled with tears and rage, "you...monster..."

the doctor had no expression under his mask, his silver eyes glistened in the moonlight, "I know, I know, and I enjoy it, but I guess that's what a monster is, isn't it?"

he took a step forward and Lawrence ran him through with the blade.

the two stood in silence as Holo watched, "l-Lawrence..."

the doctor laughed, "you missed my heart, Lawrence."

the doctor backhanded Lawrence, he fell back to Holo, she looked down at him, "Lawrence..."

The merchant raised his hand to Holo's mouth, she gasped, his hand was covered in blood, she felt the transformation tear through her, she seized the startled doctor in her jaws and tossed him from the stables.

she grabbed Lawrence and charged into the open night air, tossing him up on to her back, she vanished into the night.

the doctor struggled to his feet, "now I can't give up the chase, she would be a wonder to study...inside and out..."


	6. Chapter 6

the doctor walked, following the wolf tracks, "she's beautiful...I might have to spare her...make her my pet..."

he pulled the sword from his gut and allowed everything to heal, "lets see...ways to break her...she seems to care for Lawrence an awful lot...I wonder how she'd react to me slowly peeling the skin from his body...while she watched...for that to work she'd need to be chained to where she couldn't transform while I was doing it...the effect would be enjoyable...a deity like that without the will to fight back as I slowly strip away her desire to live...then her body and all it's wonders will be mine to take at will..."

suddenly the wolf tracks came to an end, he looked around and saw a line of knights waiting for him, "what's this?"

one of the knights walked forward, "Alexander Feuridonst Fell?"

the doctor nodded and the knight drew it's sword, "we have a warrant for your arrest!"

the doctor crossed his arms, "well this won't do, this wont do at all."

suddenly the doctor's satchel opened and all eighteen knives flew out, the Knights all stepped back, "what sorcery is thi-AGH!"

the knights all fell dead, the knives had embedded themselves in their skulls, the doctor summoned all his knives back to his pouch and kept walking, "I have a house call to make gentlemen, thank you for your time."

he had picked up the tracks again when he saw another plague doctor, this one holding a staff and looking at him through his goggles, "you are not a plague doctor." it stated, obviously female, with a tap of her staff.

the doctor bowed, "why, my fair lady, what else would I be?"

the woman scrutinized him, "you're that doctor Fell character I've been seeing in the wanted posters."

the doctor chuckled, "a bit too insightful...what is your name?"

the woman hung on her staff a bit, as if tired, "my name is unimportant, soon I will be just another body amongst the bonfire."

the doctor chuckled, "went and got yourself infected eh? what if I told you that it's not caused by foul air or an imbalance of the humors?"

the woman blinked, "what?"

Doctor Fell cackled, "it's caused by a virus, not many of you people bathe or use disinfectant..."

the woman snarled, "you speak of sorcery and blasphemy!" she pointed her staff at him, he laughed, a long drawn out sound that chilled the other plague doctor to the bone, "you are an idiot, which brings me to why you must either expire quickly or get out of my way."

she stood firm, "I will not, you are a fugitive and a crime against nature." she took a combat stance, dropping her staff, forming her hands into the forms specified by the plague doctor combat art Dark Physician.

"so, a student of the killing art." he took an identical stance and the two stood off.

finally Doctor Fell charged, attacking at the insides of the arms, knowing the bloody boils that rested there, he felt one burst and saw the blood soak her shirt, she yelled and stepped back, attempting to take the suture stance, but the doctor popped her other boil and she doubled over in pain.

watching with interest, he watched as the female plague doctor grabbed for her staff, Doctor Fell yanked her to her feet, this motion was met with a gasp of pain from the woman, he groped her left breast, she screamed at this violation, "you seem well proportioned..."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

the doctor pulled off his mask to reveal his old face, his silver eyes glistening, "simple my lady, I get off, you get cured."

the woman began to cry, "you...you inhuman MONSTER!"

the doctor smirked, "so you want to die?"

he pulled off the plague doctor's white porcelain mask to reveal a beautiful woman in her late 20s with flowing blonde hair, he pulled back her hood and let her hair flow, she gulped the fresh air, "you...you'll cure me?"

he drew his face close to hers, "I've been carrying the cure around for nine months now...might as well use it..."

she blushed hard, knowing what the price would be...but in the end she gave in, kissing the doctor deeply as he removed her cloak.


	7. Chapter 7

The woman woke to feel the pain gone, Doctor Fell was pulling back on his gloves and putting his hat back on, the woman sat up, the boils were gone and she was totally clean, she looked up at the man who had just cured her after fucking her senseless, "y-you..."

the doctor chuckled, "yes, I cured you, don't look surprised, it was good sex."

she embraced him, hugging him tight, he gave a start and turned to her, "I never got your name."

she smiled, so happy that she was Alive, "Maria."

Doctor Fell smiled slightly, "well, I have someone to go see, take care."

he began to walk out the door and turned suddenly, poking Maria in the nose, "and bathe."

she nodded, but then began to dress, she ran out after him, "doctor! Wait!"

he stopped, "yes?"

she stopped in front of him, hanging on her staff, "can I come with you?"

the doctor laughed, "yea, no."

Maria sighed disappointedly, "why not?"

the doctor growled, "I'm a monster, I kill people, it's what I do, if you know what is good for you, go do something better than following me."

she stuttered, "b-but my family is dead."

Doctor Fell sighed, "fine, you may follow me as far as the nearest town and then I don't want to see you ever again, are we clear?"

Maria nodded mournfully, "thank you."

With that the pair walked north, following the wolf tracks.

**in a barn two towns over**

Holo woke up In a barn with a sheet over her naked body, she looked around, "Lawrence?"

she looked beside her and saw a dress and a ha. Along with a note, "be back in an hour, gone to town to get some food. -Lawrence"

she sighed and hugged her tail, "Lawrence..."

she got dressed and ready to go, "that man needs to hurry back."

**in town**

Lawrece had just finished his shopping and was on his way to the barn when he heard a few people talking about the stock market, he stopped to listen.

**the town just east**

doctor Fell laughed as he cut cut open the chest of a quite large and burly man, he spread the skin wide and pinned it to the table, much to the man's displeasure, "you see, Maria, the human body is much more complex than the modern medical journals make it out to be, and one can easily perform surgery on the heart."

saying this, he prodded the superior vena cava with a gloved hand as Maria watched interestedly.

"amazing..." She looked intently at the beating heart.

the doctor smiled at her, he removed her mask, she gasped and backed away from the patient a the stench of death flooded her nostrils, "give that back!"

Doctor Fell smiled and grabbed a paint brush inside a can of black paint, "my dear Maria, calm down."

she stared in awe as he began to paint the white mask black, "you will, from this point on, be known as Nurse Fell..."

Maria's eyes sparkled, "oh Alexander..."

she hugged him as the large man lost conciousness.

She took her mask back and put it on, she turned to the unconscious large man, "can I kill him?"

Doctor Fell handed her a dagger, "go ahead."

she slashed at the man's heart and it tore, spurting blood all over Maria's newly painted mask, "ooooh... That felt good..."

Doctor Fell nodded, "you're ready."

"for what?"

Doctor Fell locked eyes with Maria, "for Her."


	8. Chapter 8

Lawrence entered the barn with lots of food and bedsheets, "Holo!"

Holo looked around and saw Lawrence had arrived, she ran to him giggling, "Lawrence! I missed you!"

he embraced her and showed her the ammount of food he had been able to procure, "I caught the market when it was at its peak, even after we lost all our supplies i was still able to make some money from that big steel blade that that murderer threw at our cart!"

Holo paused and shuddered a bit, Lawrence hugged her tighter, "point is, we'll be able to eat for about a week."

Holo kissed lawrence and they both blushed, "so no word of a sighting?"

Lawrence shook his head enthusiastically, "no, but i bought another sword just in case."

suddenly the barn door was thrust open, in strode the farmer, "what do we have here?"

Holo hugged herself to lawrence, looking at the farmer pleadingly, "we just need a place to stay."

the farmer huffed, "are ye daft? ye don't need to stay in the barn, come with me."

with that, he lead the greatful pair to the farmhouse and gave them a room, "here ye go, you can stay as long as ye have to, i only have one rule: don't do anything that Jesus wouldn't do."

Lawrence smiled, "yes sir, thank you very much."

Holo hugged the old man and he chuckled, "yer very welcome, dinner will be ready in about an hour, so warsh up a bit before comin down."

the farmer left and Holo turned to Lawrence and giggled, "why were we in a barn anyway?"

Lawrence sighed, "because I doubt the farmer would have let a two ton wolf stay anywhere on his farm."

Holo crossed her arms, "I don't weigh two tons."

Lawrence chuckled, "of course you don't."

**on the road**

the doctor walked along with the nurse, they were nearing the second town, Doctor Fell paused and pushed a needle into Nurse Fell's arm,she squeaked in pain, when he drew the needle out she rubbed the spot, "what was that for?"

the doctor smiled, "I'm making you like me, My dear, the same serum i used to make me so strong, fast and durable was just injected into you."

her blue eyes widened as she felt a slight burning inside her, she crumpled and lay on the ground trembling, she looked up at the doctor tearfully as her baby blue eyes slowly turned gray, then silver.

she got up, flexing her muscles, a manic giggle escaped from her as she lept ten feet in the air and landed with a thud, she turned to Doctor Fell, "this is amazing!" the doctor nodded, "I know, now i have a job for you."

she giggled again, "ANYTHING!"

the Doctor chuckled, "I need you to go ahead of me, take this." he handed the nurse a syringe full of a red fluid, "it's sedative, find the wise wolf and her companion and give them each half of the syringe, when they're unconcious, bring them back to me, make sure there are no witnesses."

Nurse Fell nodded and ran up the road at super speed, leaving Doctor Fell to chuckle, "if she returns alive...I may have to share my prize...interesting..." he made another note in his medical journal as he slowly walked after her.

**in town**

as the couple was dining with the farmer and his wife, a courier came to the door, he handed the farmer a letter and he read out a message that detailed a sighting of the notorious killer known as Doctor Fell in their area, Holo's tail bushed under her dress and she hugged Lawrence as the farmer got his pistol, "he's not gonna get us...not as long as im here." said the farmer.

Lawrence got his sword out as the farmer got his gun, pulling Holo close to him, "the dinner was amazing, thank you." the farmer nodded as Lawrence took Holo upstairs.

Lawrence closed the door and locked it, "Lawrence..."

Lawrence turned to Holo with an angry look on his face, she gave back and Lawrence realized that she was really scared, he hugged her tightly, "it'll be alright."

Holo hugged lawrence, she made a gagging sound and suddenly Lawrence felt something warm gush down his back, he stepped back to see that Holo had barfed all down his back, she fell back on to the bed in shock and then rushed to the bathroom, "damn this human body!"

there were vomiting sounds from the e bathroom and Lawrence changed shirts, "I'd almost forgot that Holo was pregnant."

Holo came out a few minutes later, wiping her mouth, she groaned and looked mournfully at Lawrence, "I'm going downstairs To get something to drink."

Lawrence nodded and she walked downstairs, when she came to the bottom she saw the farmer Slumped in his chair, something trickling down the front of his shirt, she went to investigate but screw back into the kitchen as she saw it he back of his neck had been slashed open, his spinal chord exposed, Holo felt the Change begin but she held back as she looked frantically around the room.

"h-hello?"

suddenly the farmer's wife fell head first out of the kitchen with a knife imbedded all the way in Her back, Holo screamed as Nurse fell came from the kitchen, "n-no! How did you mask your scent?!"

Nurse fell drew the syringe and growled, "you're coming with me!"

Holo knew what she had to do, she triggered the transformation, her body expanded out of the building, destroying an entire half of the house, thankfully not the one Lawrence was in, Nurse Fell flew backwards and hit a tree, she looked up at Holo in horror as she turned to face the woman, "so doctor...come to die a last have you?"

Maria, finally realizing what she had gotten herself into, she tugged the mask off and raised her hands into the air, dropping the syringe, "I'm not him! I'm not him!"

Holo crept forward out of the wreckage, snarling at Maria, she barked in her face, Maria began to cry from her new silver eyes, she thought this gigantic, majestic beast was going to end her life in the most horrible manner possible until it spoke, "leave, and never return."

sobbing profusely, she got up and ran for her life, leaving the black mask behind as she disappeared into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor Fell saw the explosion from half a mile away and began running, "if they move again I'll loose my chance, Maria you bitch, why did you have to blow our cover?!"

he reached the farm to see Holo talking to Lawrence who was standing on the wreckage of the 2nd floor, yelling at her.

"hmm...that useless woman didn't even use the sedative...this is why I don't take apprentices..."

he drew his swords and ran at the house, rolling behind debris and hiding the whole way, he had made it into the house before Holo sensed him, she turned and barked at the doctor, "YOU!"

he leapt At her, raising his swords, "die."

suddenly someone hit him in the side, Lawrence had thrown himself from the balcony, slamming into the doctor, sending them both into the grassy plane outside the house, Lawrence got up unsteadily whereas Doctor Fell got up rather calmly, "you're not used to this sort of thing, are you, Lawrence?"

Lawrence used his sword to push himself up, "I've done that once before..."

Doctor Fell smiles. "Case and point."

forthwith he brought forth a needle full of the same sedative, and injected it into Lawrence's neck, Lawrence fell limp and Holo ran at Doctor Fell, she stopped however when she saw the knives floating about the doctor, poised over every artery location on the man's body, "poor, poor Holo, trapped between me and a hard place, i was hoping to do this in a laboratory but I guess a standoff is fun too."

Holo growled, "what do you mean?!"

Doctor Fell cackled madly, "your human boyfriend here is in doubt, there are two things that can happen here, you surrender yourself to me and I impregnate you and through you obtain immortality, OR I kill your boyfriend and do the former ANYWAY... Your choice"

Holo growled weakly as she looked at the unconscious Lawrence, she began to cry as she shrunk into her human form, she was nude and she saw the scalpels falter as the doctor saw her nudity in its full form.

"so beautiful..."

Holo blushed furiously as she walked towards him slowly, "y-you'll let Lawrence live?"

the doctor smiled under his mask, "no."

he rushed to her, grabbing her by the wrists, forcing her to the ground with a savage grunt, she screamed as the doctor unzipped his pants.

Lawrence opened his eyes as he heard her scream, he struggled to his feet, the blades that had been floating around him were now at rest on the ground.

"h-holo..." He staggered forward and laid hold of the blade that the doctor had dropped, snarling whilst the doctor violated Holo, "gotta...save her..."

he lifted the sword high into the air and in a roar, he drove it through the doctor's heart.

"GAH!" The doctor screamed and got up abruptly, the knives flew into the air, twirling before falling back down again, the doctor looked at Lawrence, "well played you gray haired bastard..."

with this he fell backwards on to the sword, sending the blade the rest of the way through his chest, blood coated the inside of the mask, obscuring the silver eyes from view.

Lawrence ran to Holo, "oh my god!"

Holo was shaking, her nude body covered in a cold sweat, she looked up at him in horror, "h-he was going to rape me..."

Lawrence fell forward on to Holo, the sedative taking full effect.

doctor Fell did not move again, for the heart was the one thing his healing factor could not heal fast enough.

**12 months later**

**On the road**Lawrence rode down the road in his cart with Holo smiling as she leaned on his arm, suddenly there was a bark from behind them, Holo looked back at the three gray wolf puppies riding in the back and barked back, the little future gods toddling up to their mother and nuzzling her, their eyes barely able to open yet, they were Lawrence's pride and joy, he smiled as the third one nuzzled him on the shoulder.

**Scandinavia**

Maria held the baby gently as it's silver eyes peered up at her, she smiled softly, "I'll name you Alexander after your father, my little Alexander..."

**This is Jaketheripper, I hope you liked my little fanfiction.**

**If you want to see the Doctor Fell in another continuity, please Click the review button and say so ^_^**

**also if you thought the ending was too anticlimactic, tell me.**

**cheers-jaketheripper**


End file.
